Luminescence is produced in certain organisms as a result of a luciferase-mediated oxidation reaction. Luciferase genes from a wide variety of vastly different species, particularly the luciferase genes of Photinus pyralis and Photuris pennsylvanica (fireflies of North America), Pyrophorus plagiophthalamus (the Jamaican click beetle), Renilla reniformis (the sea pansy), and several bacteria (e.g., Xenorhabdus luminescens and Vibrio spp), are extremely popular luminescence reporter genes. Firefly luciferase is also a popular reporter for determining ATP concentrations, and, in that role, is widely used to detect biomass. Luminescence is also produced by other enzymes when those enzymes are mixed with certain synthetic substrates, for instance, alkaline phosphatase and adamantyl dioxetane phosphate, or horseradish peroxidase and luminol.
Luciferase genes are widely used as genetic reporters due to the non-radioactive nature, sensitivity, and extreme linear range of luminescence assays. For instance, as few as 10−20 moles of firefly luciferase can be detected. Consequently, luciferase assays of gene activity are used in virtually every experimental biological system, including both prokaryotic and eukaryotic cell cultures, transgenic plants and animals, and cell-free expression systems. Similarly, luciferase assays used to determine ATP concentration are highly sensitive, enabling detection to below 10−16 moles.
Luciferases can generate light via the oxidation of enzyme-specific substrates, e.g., luciferins. For firefly luciferase and all other beetle luciferases, light generation occurs in the presence of magnesium ions, oxygen, and ATP. For anthozoan luciferases, including Renilla luciferase, only oxygen is required along with the substrate coelentrazine. Generally, in luminescence assays to determine genetic activity, reaction substrates and other luminescence activating reagents are introduced into a biological system suspected of expressing a reporter enzyme. Resultant luminescence, if any, is then measured using a luminometer or any suitable radiant energy-measuring device. The assay is very rapid and sensitive, and provides gene expression data quickly and easily, without the need for radioactive reagents.
Luciferases are one of a number of reporters, e.g., firefly luciferase, Renilla luciferase, chloramphenicol acetyl transferase (CAT), beta-galactosidase (lacZ), beta-glucuronidase (GUS) and various phosphatases, such as secreted alkaline phosphatase (SEAP) and uteroferrin (Uf; an acid phosphatase), that have been combined and used as co-reporters of genetic activity. A dual enzyme reporter system relates to the use, expression, and measurement of two individual reporter enzymes within a single system. In genetic reporting, dual reporter assays are particularly useful for assays in individual cells or cell populations (such as cells dispersed in culture, segregated tissues, or whole animals) genetically manipulated to simultaneously express two different reporter genes. Most frequently, the activity of one gene reports the impact of the specific experimental conditions, while the activity of the second reporter gene provides an internal control by which all sets of experimental values can be normalized. Dual enzyme reporter technology can also be employed with cell-free reconstituted systems such as cellular lysates derived for the simultaneous translation, or coupled transcription and translation, of independent genetic materials encoding experimental and control reporter enzymes. Immunoassays may, likewise, be designed for dual reporting of both experimental and control values from within a single sample.
The performance of any dual enzyme reporter assay is based on the characteristics of the constituent enzyme chemistries and the ability to correlate their respective resulting data sets. Disparate enzyme kinetics, assay chemistries and incubation requirements of various reporter enzymes can complicate combining two reporter enzymes into an integrated, single tube or well dual reporter assay format. One approach to integration of a dual reporter assay is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,320, which discloses particular general or specific quenching agents for beetle and Renilla luciferase assays and demonstrates an exemplary dual reporter assay for sequentially determining luminescence from firefly luciferase then Renilla luciferase. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,586,196 discloses several dual reporter assay systems. Like the dual reporter systems disclosed in the '320 patent, luminescence is the measurable product of each of two reactions in the '196 patent. Approaches to multiplexing of reporter assays which incorporate not only different substrates but also different detection technologies are described in Liu et al. (2000) and Qazi et al. (2002). For instance, Liu et al. report luciferase and GFP activity in the same organism, where enzyme activity is determined via luminescence and fluorescence detection, respectively, in a stepwise fashion.
Reporters are also useful to detect the presence or activity of molecules within cells or supernatants. For instance, proteases constitute a large and important group of enzymes involved in diverse physiological processes such as protein turnover in blood coagulation, inflammation, reproduction, fibrinolysis, and the immune response. Numerous disease states are caused by, and can be characterized by, the alterations in the activity of specific proteases and their inhibitors. The ability to measure these proteases in research or in a clinical setting is significant to the investigation, treatment and management of disease states. For example, caspase-3 and caspase-7 are members of the cysteine aspartyl-specific protease (also known as the aspartate specific-cysteine protease, “ASCP”) family and play key effector roles in cell death in mammalian cells (Thornberry et al., 1992; Nicholson et al., 1995; Tewari et al., 1995; and Fernandes-Alnemri et al., 1996).
Proteases, however, are not easy to assay with their naturally occurring substrates. Moreover, many currently available synthetic substrates are expensive, insensitive, and nonselective.
Numerous chromogenic and fluorogenic substrates have been used to measure proteases (Monsees et al., 1994; Monsees et al., 1995) and modified luciferins have provided alternatives to fluorescent indicators (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,035,999 and 5,098,828). Methods for using modified luciferins with a recognition site for a hydrolase as a pro-substrate were first described by Miska and Geiger (1989), where heterogeneous assays were conducted by incubating a modified luciferin with a hydrolase for a specified period of time, then transferring an aliquot of the mixture to a solution containing luciferase. Masuda-Nishimura et al. (2000) reported the use of a single tube (homogeneous) assay which employed a β-galactosidase substrate-modified luciferin.
Fluorescent or luminescent substrates or products of enzyme reactions have been employed in protein assay multiplexing. For example, fluorescent beads having ligands for up to 15 different cytokines were employed to detect two or more different cytokines (DeJager et al., 2003) and fluorescein diphosphate and casein BODIPY® (boron-dipyrromethane)-FL were employed to detect alkaline phosphatase and certain proteases (Nolkrantz et al., 2002)
However, what is needed is an improved assay, e.g., a homogeneous assay, to detect two or more proteins using different detection techniques.